


not so boring after all

by moonlightpadawan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Gets a Hug (kind of), Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Allergic reaction, Anaphylaxis, Comforting Anakin Skywalker, Comforting Obi-Wan Kenobi, Gen, Hurt Ahsoka Tano, anaphylactic shock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightpadawan/pseuds/moonlightpadawan
Summary: Her throat felt like it was getting tighter and tighter each time she breathed in. She took another breath, but the air didn't go in. Ahsoka gasped, holding her hands around her throat. She could feel her face flushing as she struggled to breathe."Ahsoka—Ahsoka, are you okay?!"Ahsoka heard someone speaking to her, but she couldn't make out who that voice belonged to. Her head was pounding. She still couldn't breathe. She could hear more voices in the background, but they were drowned out by the sharp ringing in her ears. She looked up but everything was just a hazy blur. She closed her eyes and suddenly her body felt weightless.[or: Ahsoka has an allergic reaction to her food during a diplomatic mission.]
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 137





	not so boring after all

"Ughh...these missions are always so _boring_."

"Anakin, at least we're not out in the midst of a battlefield, all cold and wet—like the last time." Obi-Wan replied, setting a hand down on Anakin's shoulder.

"Yeah—but at least then we wouldn't have to eat any more of that awful senatorial seafood."

"Senatorial seafood," Obi-Wan said, quoting Anakin. "Hmm...i think i actually rather quite like this 'senatorial seafood'."

"Of course you do," Anakin said, rolling his eyes. "You always seem to like _anything_ we get given to eat—well, except for—"

"No!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, a little louder than he probably should have. "We don't speak of that."

"Are you sure, cause—"

"Hush Anakin!"

Anakin tried to say something else, but his words were muffled out as Obi-Wan had covered Anakin's mouth with his hand.

 _Hmm...i wonder what that's about?_ Ahsoka thought to herself, as she paced along just behind her Master and her Grandmaster. They were on another diplomatic mission—a planet that expressed an interest in joining the Republic—well, if the negotiations go as planned, that is.

These kind of missions were always quite tedious, Ahsoka thought. And they always seemed to get given 'senatorial seafood', as Anakin called it, which was getting quite repetitive at this point—she really didn't want to have to eat another mouthful of fish.

Ahsoka quickened her pace, just enough so that she was walking in step with Anakin and Obi-Wan.

"Master, how long will these negotiations take?" Ahsoka asked, watching as Obi-Wan finally took his hand away from Anakin's mouth.

"What—do you have somewhere else to be?" Obi-Wan replied, teasingly.

"No, i—"

"I'm only teasing." Obi-Wan said, giving Ahsoka a quick smile, scrunching his nose.

"I'm sure it won't take that long, snips," Anakin said, wiping the back of his hand over his mouth. "Hopefully it won't be too boring."

"Hopefully." Ahsoka replied, giving Anakin a soft smile.

The three Jedi walked side-by-side for a few more paces until they reached the doors to the dining hall where the negotiations were to take place— _finally_.

_Hopefully these negotiations won't take too long, like Anakin said._

–––

Around twenty minutes later, the food was finally being served. After listening to all the diplomatic chatter for the last twenty minutes, Ahsoka was relieved when she saw the first dishes being brought out to the dining table. She was seated in between Anakin and Obi-Wan, who had both been talking with the diplomats that filled the rest of the seats around the long, wooden dining table that they were sat around.

Ahsoka's stomach rumbled as she watched the food being served across the table—she was so hungry that she would happily eat a hundred more mouthfuls of that 'senatorial seafood' without complaining.

When her food finally arrived in front of her, Ahsoka was slightly relieved to find that it was not in fact 'senatorial seafood'—it was a mixture of various nuts and berries garnishing sliced meat of some kind, with a bowl of soup and bread at the side—An interesting combination, to say the least.

"Yes," Anakin whispered, lightly nudging Ahsoka's shoulder. "Not senatorial seafood."

Ahsoka gave Anakin a small smile, looked back down at her plate, picked up her fork. She looked at her food. Not that she wasn't grateful that it wasn't 'senatorial seafood' again, but she did wish she could have more meat—she is a carnivore after all.

Ahsoka pushed her fork around her plate, moving the berries and nuts off of the meat. She knew that if she didn't eat the nuts and berries it could come across as rude to the diplomats—and she didn't want that to be the reason this planet didn't join the Republic. _I guess i should just try it._

Ahsoka stabbed a few berries onto the end of her fork. She had never seen these kind of berries before—although, she had never been particularly interested in anything other than meat when it came to food, so it's not that surprising.

"Is the food okay, snips?" Anakin said, with a mouthful of food muffling his voice.

Ahsoka opened her mouth to reply, but she was interrupted by Obi-Wan.

"Anakin, don't speak with your mouth full."

"Sorry." Came Anakin's muffled reply.

"It's fine, Master." Ahsoka said, turning her head to look at Anakin.

"Good." Anakin replied, his voice still slightly muffled.

Ahsoka looked back down at her plate. She lifted her fork and took a mouthful of berries. The flavour was interesting—it actually tasted better than she thought it would. She took another mouthful. The berries tasted very fresh and sweet and—wait a minute—spicy? That was new. She had never heard of berries tasting spicy. She took another mouthful and, this time, they seemed to taste even spicier than before—in fact, now she could feel a burning sensation at the back of her throat as she swallowed. _This doesn't feel right._

Suddenly, her skin felt very hot, as if someone had turned the temperature up about twenty degrees.  
Ahsoka put her hands up to her throat, tried to swallow, but her throat felt really tight. She breathed in, but the air felt like it wasn't going in properly. _This really doesn't feel right._

Her throat felt like it was getting tighter and tighter each time she breathed in. She took another breath, but the air didn't go in. Ahsoka gasped, holding her hands around her throat. She could feel her face flushing as she struggled to breathe.

"Ahsoka—Ahsoka, are you okay?!"

Ahsoka heard someone speaking to her, but she couldn't make out who that voice belonged to. Her head was pounding. She still couldn't breathe. She could hear more voices in the background, but they were drowned out by the sharp ringing in her ears. She looked up but everything was just a hazy blur. She closed her eyes and suddenly her body felt weightless.

–––

Ahsoka felt something warm and soft underneath her head. She fluttered her eyes open to see Obi-Wan staring down at her, a worried expression on his face. Obi-Wan's lap—her head was on Obi-Wan's lap.

Obi-Wan's lips were moving, Ahsoka could tell, but she couldn't hear what he was saying. She could feel cool hands on her skin, on her shoulder, her arm. She looked forward and saw Anakin. The image was blurry, but she could tell that his lips were moving too. Ahsoka realised that he was trying to get her attention.

Ahsoka tried to speak, but she couldn't—she still couldn't breathe. That wasn't good. She tried to move her arms—move anything, but her body wouldn't let her. Her head pounded again and she closed her eyes.

Ahsoka felt something shift beneath her, moments later, she felt something sharp scratch at her thigh.

–––

Ahsoka let out a large gasp—she could breathe. That was good. She felt something soft and warm beneath her again, opened her eyes and realised that Obi-Wan was holding her—his arm was around her back, keeping her upright as she continued to gasp for air. Seconds later, she felt a cool hand on her shoulder—Anakin.

"Easy there, Ahsoka," Anakin said, kneeling down beside her. "That's it—just breathe."

Ahsoka let out a few more small gasps of air, before her breathing started to even out, slowing with every inhale and exhale.

"Just breathe." Anakin repeated, gently rubbing Ahsoka's back. "You're okay."

"Master," Ahsoka mumbled. "What happened?"  
Ahsoka felt Anakin shift beside her.

"You had an allergic reaction to those berries you ate," Anakin said. "Anaphylactic shock."

Ahsoka felt a tinge of worry mixed with relief flow through her and Anakin's force bond.

"You're lucky," Obi-Wan said from behind her. "It could have been much worse—"

"—if we hadn't figured out what was going on." Anakin cut in. "But you're okay now—right snips?"

"Yeah," Ahsoka nodded. "I'm okay."

"Great," Anakin replied, a warm smile beamed across his face. "I'm glad you're okay."

Ahsoka breathed in. Breathed out. She looked up at Anakin and Obi-Wan.

"Well," Ahsoka said. "I guess this mission has turned out to be more eventful than we thought."

"Yeah," Anakin laughed. "I suppose it has."

"Yes," Obi-Wan replied. "And i do recall Anakin saying that he thought this mission would be boring."

"Wha—i didn't—"

"Yeah, you did say that, skyguy"

"No i didn—"

"You did, Anakin." Obi-Wan cut in.

"Fine...i guess i did maybe say that,” Anakin huffed. “And i guess this mission wasn’t so boring after all.”

–––

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> Go follow my Star Wars tumblr (if you want): @ahsokryze  
> 


End file.
